


Vader's Order

by Ahsokalives2223



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a sis, Ani is a bro, Everyone lives, F/M, Gen, Obi is a uncle, Plo is a dad, Shaak is a mom, padme is a mom, when he is in his right mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Darth Vader convinces Sidious to let the Jedi live and just keep them confined to the Temple [Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Mace Windu survived], as well as Ahsoka and basically makes everyone's lives a living hell.Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars if I did Ahsoka would be the main character of the prequel trilogy





	1. Chapter 1

( Anakin/ Darth Vader's POV) I watched as clones dragged multiple unconscious Jedi into the temple, I made them pick up them up and carry them, I notice Ahsoka in Rex's arms, she was bleeding from her lekku.

" Take any injured to the halls of healing!"I shouted, i continued to watch as they were brought in, not following any of them as they had orders to take them to their rooms, and lock them in, though I did take notice that one master had woken up and was trying to get to a boy, I walked over, "What is the problem?"I asked, " She is the Master of the boy over there."One of the clones answered, I quickly looked over the woman, recognizing her as Master Depa Billaba, I walked over to the boy, ignoring her glare, clearly she thought I was going to harm him, I gently took him from the other clone and walked back to Master Billaba, "I know what it is to worry over your Padawan, I won't put any of you through that."I said, handing the boy to her, before backing off, watching as she gently cradled the boy to her chest, her eyes scanning over the boy for injuries, when she found none, she went peacefully with the clones, I smiled, before my comlink went off.

"This is Darth Vader." I answered, "Obi-Wan Kenobi has been found, he is on Coruscant, on under-level 1563." Admiral Tarkin said, I sigh, Obi-wan, Yoda, and Stass Allie were the only ones to have escaped getting captured, Palpatine is handling Yoda, and I am handling Allie and Obi-Wan, " I'll be right there." I said, he cackled and hung up, I turned around and found the nearest Clone Captain " Put all of the Padawans and Master's in the same rooms, put Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti in my room."I ordered, he nodded, and I walked to a nearby speeder and was off.

[TIME PASSES]

I found Obi-Wan in an abandoned warehouse, he didn't even say anything, he just lunged at me, "You have kidnapped almost the entirety of the Jedi order, you have betrayed us!" He yelled at me. I didn't answer and focused on knocking him out, I finally found an opening and force pushed him into a wall and held him there, I got out a sedative and injected it into his arm, he fell unconscious, I caught him, "I'm sorry."I whispered to him, cradling him close to him to my chest.

I walked back to my speeder, I laid him down in the back seat, I made sure to drive very carefully and checked frequently on him, I got back to the temple fairly quickly, several clones met me, "We'll take him to your room."They said, I nodded and watched as they picked him up, and followed them to my room, we got there in 3 minutes, I quickly scanned the room, Ahsoka was curled into herself in the corner, Plo was sitting in front of her, trying to calm her down, Shaak was sitting off to the side, meditating, the clones laid Obi-Wan down on one of the beds, the others seemed to be ignoring me, which is fine, I need to work on the rules for the order, I sat down on my bed, which is by the door, "You are dismissed." I said to the clones, they quickly left to go back to their posts or patrols, I took out my datapad and started on the rules.

RULES

1: Do not go outside the temple unless ordered to.

2: All Jedi are to attend Breakfast, lunch and dinner, no expectations, they also must eat EVERYTHING on their plates.

3: Jedi Masters and Padawans are to remain together,

4: Those with any type of mental disorder WILL attend therapy sessions.

5: The Council may only meet with an imperial head present.

6: All knightings must first be passed by Darth Vader.

7: All Padawanships must be passed by Darth Vader.

8: All force sensitive younglings will be found by imperials.

9: All Jedi above the age of 13 must attend re-education classes.

10: Anyone who was active in the war must attend therapy sessions.

(Master Plo Koon's POV) I was dragged from my initial room to Skywalker's room, I saw Shaak was already there, though no one really knows this, we had a secret relationship when we were teens, though we gave it up as we got older, but neither one of us ever stopped loving each other, and when I found Lil'Soka it was like we had gained a daughter, Shaak even told me at one point that Ahsoka was like her daughter, I had told her the same, honestly if I could have, I would have left the order with Lil'Soka and Shaak the first time I heard her say that, but 1: The council wouldn't have allowed me to take Ahsoka, and 2: Shaak wouldn't of left anyways, "Do you know what is happening?" She asked me, I shook my head, sitting down on one of the beds, there were 4 all in close proximity of each other, there was a mini library to the right, bathroom right next to it, and 4 bedrooms that were currently blocked off, a living room to the left and a mini kitchen next to the living room, I sat down next to Shaak, at closer look it was clear that she had been crying, I opted not to ask her if she was okay, as it was pretty clear what was wrong, I was ripped out of my thoughts by the door opening, and clones from the 501st entered, with Lil'Soka, they laid her down on a bed and quickly left, I rushed over to her, checking over her, she looked fine to expect for her lekku, I gently stroked her face, Shaak was sitting beside me, looking over her with a mother's eye.


	2. Chapter 2

(Master Mace Windu's POV) [I will write a lot in Master Windu's POV because I like doing so, well that and I feel like they missed so much opportunity in him] I woke up slowly, the first thing I noticed is that I was restrained, the second thing, my lightsaber was missing and the third I was being watched, I turned my head, Skywalker was at my bedside, I glared at him with so much venom that if it was actual venom he would already be writhing on the ground in pain.

"You shouldn't move too much, the med droid says that you are lucky to be alive."Skywalker said, he's probably Darth something by now, "There is no such thing as luck, you kept me alive for a reason, what is it?" I growled, " Despite what you might think, I DO care about the Jedi, and I don't want to see any of you dead, unfortunately, you seem determined to make that more difficult than necessary with all your self-sacrificing." Skywalker said, that shocked me, he did care, but then again this is most likely some elaborate plan to keep "his family" together [Obi-Wan, Padme, and Ahsoka {Remember the twins are not born yet, give it a couple days though}], " You probably forced Former Padawan Tano back by now." I said, he looked uncomfortable, I knew it, "She won't be happy here, none of us will, this may be our home but how can we be happy restricted without any way of knowing what is happening in the outside world." I reasoned, " Well, the council will be able to still meet, once we find Master Allie, with an imperial officer present." Skywalker said, I sighed and mentally decided to ignore, you know so, I don't lose my sanity, he apparently got the message and left but not before saying, "The droids say you will be able to leave the halls of the healing tomorrow, there is a datapad in your room with all the rules and regulations, I expect all of them to be followed." He said I glared at him as he left.

( Ahsoka's POV) I feel like I just walked through hell, 7 times, seriously my lekku feels like it is on fire, and Anakin is still forcing me to attend "Re-education classes, Therapy lessons, and meals." Despite the facts that 1: I can't focus because of the pain. And 2: I have anorexia since I was 13, and he's known ever since I became his Padawan well over 2 years ago, in fact, this has led to multiple Halls of Healing stays from me relapsing, and he knows better than anyone that forcing me to eat will not help, trust me, he tried once, and I purged, let's just say he never tried that again, in fact, he kept apologizing.

" Lil'Soka, it's lunch," PloPlo said, I sighed, getting up from my position on the floor where I had been attempting to meditate, that didn't work, Master Ti smiled gently at me, understanding my Dilemma, we walked to the eating hall, which was almost full meaning most Jedi had learned their lesson in skipping meals, several had to be punished with electrocution, including myself as the first time I was forced to the eating hall, I had refused to eat, which of course led to punishment, that hurt, a lot, we sat down at a table already occupied by Master Secura, Master Billaba and her padawan, Caleb Dume, Master Billaba was keeping him close to her, as many Jedi were with their padawans, Master Plo was doing the same with me, well when he could, with me having to attend 1 more therapy class than him, and all of the padawan classes, clones are standing guard, and despite the fact that I know the really have no choice, I can't help but feel betrayed by them, I saw many from the 501st, my brothers.

" Are you well today Ahsoka?" I heard Master Secura ask, I look up at her, nodded and went back to glaring at my food, wishing it would vanish, I felt a presence behind me, " Eat your food, little one, or this time I'll have the clones force-feed you." Anakin said, I wanted to throw the food just to spite him, but I thought otherwise and forced myself to take a bite to try and satisfy him, when he didn't leave, I realized he gonna stay there until I finished, I resigned myself to this fact and began to eat, I knew that everyone at the table knew about my condition has the Jedi Council made sure that everyone knows of someone's mental illnesses as they can't keep eyes on them all of the time, so the Jedi are expected to keep eyes on those with mental illnesses, I finally finished that damn meal, and Anakin finally moved on, I sighed, curling up into Ploplo's side, feeling WAY to full, he wrapped his arm around me, attempting to help me through the feeling


	3. Chapter 3

(Master Stass Allie's POV) I have been on the run ever since Skywalker took over the Order 3 days ago, and i have not been able to leave Saleucami, and they have barricaded the planet, clones are patrolling constantly, and from what i have heard Skywalker is traveling here himself, and of course i stick out like sore thumb, since this planet is made up of twi'leks and humans, and i don't exactly have hair or headtaills, i had found a small cave to hide in, i had made a makeshift bed, which i was currently laying on, i have to get off this planet, i can't stay here, but they have closed all of the spaceports, there is no way out of here.

(Padme Amidala's POV) I glared at Ani, i may still love him but i don't think i can ever forgive him, he has destroyed everything i had ever fought for, every bill i helped get passed has been overturned, the only thing that hasn't really changed is that murders from before the clone wars are still in prison, and some of their sentences ran out during the clone wars, seriously one is a 12 year old girl who killed her mother, and her mother freaking forced her to sell herself, she should be in therapy and on her way to recovery but no!,"How is Ahsoka?"I ask through gritted teeth, "She is fine, or at least on her way to be being fine."He responded, i sighed, wanting nothing more then to hug the poor girl, she has been through so much, war, false accusations, and now this, i shudder to think what is going through her mind, how much pain she must be feeling, and just how much she is thinking that all this war and death was all for nothing, "I have to go to Saleucami to retrieve Master Stass Allie, i will be back before our child is born."Ani said, i sighed, he lent down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, as soon as he left, i took out my datapad, i will not allow this to continue.

(Ahsoka's POV) Master Plo has blocked off the refresher for now, to prevent me from purging, i may not be bulimic but i will purge when i feel that i am too full, Master Ti was currently holding me, running a calming hand down my lekku, she knows that i need this every time, it has become a part of our routine, which consists of waking up, eating breakfast, this, therapy, coming back to the room, lunch, this, therapy, re-education, dinner,this, meditating, shower, sleep, and occasionally calming each other down from our nightmares, of course it has only been 3 days, so things will change over time, but for now, this is our daily lives, Master Ti started humming an old shillian nursery rhyme, i immediately recognized it has the one that my mother used to sing to me before she passed, and i was placed with my abusive father, who thought it would be fun to hold his daughter under water, that's when i was taken by Master Plo, i don't think he ever knew about that, i never told anyone, and although i was malnourished when i came to the temple, my tribe was a fairly poor one and i was the runt of that generation, and therefore was treated as less then dirt, especially after it was discovered i was force-sensitive, they then practically disowned me as this was the tradition when it came down to force-sensitive children, as they saw it as more of a curse then of a blessing, they encouraged other children to bully the force-sensitive child, this is why the council always wanted to act VERY fast in getting togtutan force-sensitive children, i let the hum calm me, i took a deep breath, smelling the lavender in Master Ti's robes [She just seems like the type of person to like the scent of lavender to me], the honey in Master Plo's robes, and like i was truly their daughter, the honey lavender in my own robes, it calmed me, this was my home, through the ups and downs, it will ALWAYS be my home, just like Master Ti will always be my mother, just like Master Plo will always be my father, and just like everyone else will always be my family, regardless of the code, that will forever ring in my head, along with my love.

( Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader's POV) I arrived at Master's office, i requested to be let in, i was let in immediately, "Master."I greeted as i knelt down in front of him, as much as i hate him, i need him in order to protect the rest, i need him for now, he is a necessary evil for now, i will let him think he has won for now, but in time he will die, "I am about to leave to get Master Stass Allie."I said, " Good apprentice, you have been so good, we will have our own army of Jedi very soon, I now have the location Master Yoda, i am leaving immediately as well, i should be back within 3 hours, and i expect you to be back in 2 days time."He said, "Yes Master." I said, "You are dismissed." Palpatine said, i got up, quickly leaving and heading towards the landing bay, setting course to Saleucami.

You may make theories on whether or not Vader/Anakin is truly a sith, or vote, i haven't decided . This is a bit short, but the next one will be longer, by how much? i can't say.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ahsoka's POV) I was laying against Master Plo's chest, i just got out of that stupid therapy class, it is exhausting, and they have this dumbass imperial teaching it, he probably barely has a psych degree, and he is absolutely disgusting, i have seen him staring at my breast, and he's touched several younger girls bottoms, the clones stop him from getting any farther most of the time, Rex told me he is reporting him to Vader as soon as he gets back, i may not like Vader/Anakin/Idoit very much right now but he is better then that creepo, since we are not allowed to have the holo-net we can only read, and request to meditate and train, and even when you do get permission to train, it is on the weakest setting, and when you dual, you are only allowed to use sticks and if anyone has any bruises later [ which is 100% of the time] you are required to go the halls of healing, and i mean they check you over at least once a day, yesterday, i was checked FIVE times, and i literally have not trained at all since being back here, because 1:My lekku still hurts like hell. 2:You can only train with droids and your roommates, and me? Fight 2 high jedi councilors? Hell no. and 3: After what i have to do all day, i just want to be lazy during my free time, what? I am still a teenager, anyways Master Ti is reading by the libary, Master Plo is stroking my Lekku and i am almost asleep, scatch that i am asleep, Night.

(Master Mace Windu's POV) I have been released from the Halls of the Healing, and are currently being escorted to my room by 50 clones, and am in force restricting handcuffs, when we get there, they wait outside as i enter my room, then they lock the door, i sigh and sit down, true to his word, there was a datapad in my bed, i sighed again, there is nothing to do, so i actually read it, there are some good rules, such as the therapy classes, but the re-education class is complete bs, i put the datapad on the bedside table, and sat on the floor to meditiate.

(Master Yoda's POV) I am hidden on tatooine because this is the last place Skywalker would go, i should of went to an abandoned planet, because now Sidious is here, "Surrender Yoda."He said, "Surrender to you, i will not." I said, activating my lightsaber and getting into battle position, he attacks first, the very first thing i notice is he isn't trying to kill me, just capture me, but i was quick, our battle lasted for well over an hour before he manages to disarm me, and knock me out [Author is bad at battles, ignore her].


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Mentions of suicide and description of suicide.

Stass

I was meditating when it happened, he appeared,

" You have found me."I said not getting up, " Please don't make me fight you." He pleaded, " Give me one good reason why I should not, Skywalker." I challenged, " I only want to help you." He said, " is that you want to do when you forced over a thousand people to submit to someone they do not agree with?" I questioned, " We cannot help each other if we are scattered across the galaxy." He reasoned.

I got up from my kneeling position, and turned to face him, studying him with the force, I sensed desperation,love and compassion, I studied him for a couple more moments before making my decision,

" I will come along willingly." I said holding out my hands along with my lightsaber, he grabbed my lightsaber, " you may remained unrestrained." He said, as he stepped to the side to allow me to exit the cave, I nodded and walked out, the entire cave was surrounded by clones, my own men, I ignored the sense of betrayal I was feeling, and continued walking.

We arrived at the transport ship in less then an hour.

Ahsoka

I glared at the stupid ass teacher who keeps trying to touch my breast, the clones were already at attention to defuse the situation if necessary,

" If you try to touch me again, I will throw you." I said, " listen here w####, you are a prisoner of the galactic empire, I can treat you however I want." He said, " mind testing that theory when I tell Vader?" I questioned, he balked at me, " you wouldn't dear.." He said, " wouldn't I? You don't know me." I said, really angry, he sighed then left to go back to trying to help me, idiot.

"What is your deepest fear?"Idiot asked, "You."I snipped, he glared at me, " Why do you feel the need to starve yourself?" He tried again, "None of your business."I said, he looked about ready to blow, "And your time is up."One of the clones save me.

yay i am out of that torture pit, I was escorted back to my shared room, I spotted Mia Cortez, another Padawan with mental issues, if I remember correctly she was caught trying to slit her throat, in fact I believe Master Windu was the one to have walked in on it, she was a Zeltron, her skin is a dark pink, her eyes are purple and her hair is blue, she of course is beautiful, I don't believe there are many of that species that are not beautiful, I made eye contact with her as we passed, she looked so lonely and upset.

Mia/Suicide attempt.

My master, Even Piell, was killed in action a couple weeks ago, and the council is trying to reassign me, but not many want to take on a Padawan during times of war, so they were having a lot of difficulty finding someone to take me on.

' i will take that problem away.' I thought as I sat on my bed, truth is, I have had thoughts of ending my life long before Even died, earlier in this war I had watched my sister die, we were twins, the pain I felt was breathtaking, though the code forbids attachment, the council allowed an expectation as we were born conjoined and thus our bond was more intense.

I looked at the knife in my hands and thought of Even and Lorraine, I want to join them, I slowly brought the knife to my throat and just as I was about to slit my throat, Master Windu entered the room, he quickly sent me a sleep suggestion and called the knife to his own hand.

Current

I am glad that I didn't succeed, after I was released from the suicide prevention hall, the council revealed to me that Master Stass had decided to take me on as her Padawan, I, of course, was not allowed on the battlefield until my mind healer deemed me ready, the council actually made an effort to keep her here for as long as possible so that she could help me recover, however they ended up having to send her to Saleucami, and of course this is when the temple is attacked, when my biggest support system is off on a mission, and that damn therapist is a pervert, he keeps trying to grab my butt.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia.

I heard someone knock on my door,I sighed and got up and opened the door, I was surprised to see Master Allie, she hugged me close to her chest, I glanced over her shoulder, Skywalker was there, he was smiling gently at me, he then turned and walked away.

"Are you okay, Mia?"She asked, I nodded as tears slipped down my dark pink skin, she whipped them away, "Shh, it's okay, I'm here, I won't leave again."Stassy reassured me, as she lowered both of us to the floor and she began rocking me back and forth, whispering soothing words in my ear, we stayed there for maybe 30 minutes before I calmed down enough to get up.

"Did Skywalker tell you the rules and regulations?"I asked as we sat down on the sofa, She nodded, as she grabbed my hairbrush as I turned my back to her, giving her access to my hair, though she has no hair, she has had human/humanoid padawans before and thus she knows how to braid.

Anakin

I walked into my room and saw that Ahsoka was not there, she's probably at her therapy session, Obi-Wan is in the kitchen, making tea from the smell of it [I forgot about him, opps] Plo Koon was reading in the mini-library and Shaak Ti is maditing, Obi-Wan was the first to notice me, he glared at me, before turning back to his tea, I sat down to work on some paperwork, which is not my favorite thing but it has to be done.

"Skywalker."I heard Master Ti say, having noticed me for the first time, "Hello Master Ti."I greeted, Master Plo is apparently too caught up with his book to notice anything, I glanced at the title, The laws of the galaxy, some book about all of the laws in the galaxy, it is very boring, Obi-Wan made me read it for an exam once.

I looked up as Ahsoka was brought in by clones, well it is more of she is leaning against one sobbing, I got up and rushed over to her, "What happened?"I demanded, as I grabbed her from his arms and cuddled her close to my chest as she continued to so, "The therapist, Jixson Facq, grabbed her breast, we had to drag him off of her, by that time he had managed to rip off her shirt and bra and was groping her, several other soldiers have him detained."One of them said, my blood is boiling, "Check to see if anything similar has happened with any of the others."I commanded, as I handed Ahsoka off to Master Plo, the others had apparently made their way over here during the time I was talking with the clones, "And take me to that mother$$$$$$."I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin/Vader

I was lead by the clones to that son of a b$$$$$, he was surrounded by who I recognized as a mix of the 501st, 212th an 104th, man I hope they beat the sh$$ out of this pedo, so disgusting, as we got there, I started forcing choking him when I got close enough.

"You are lucky I am not allowed to kill you, but make no mistake you will regret what you have done."I said as I released him.

"Bring him to the prison, and as I said, find other victims, I know that you may already know since you have to watch the sessions, when you find them, give me a list of their names."I said turning to the clones, "Sir, Yes Sir!"They said as they grabbed him roughly, shoving the f$$$$$ out of the room, I took a deep breath and slowly it out, I walked out of the room behind them, I headed back to the room.

When I got there, Ahsoka was still sobbing in Master Plo's arms, Obi-Wan and Master Ti were trying their best to comfort the poor girl, I walked over to them, Ahsoka, apparently sensed me and unfisted her hands from Master Plo's robes and attached herself to me within seconds.

"Shh, little un I won't let anyone hurt you, he's gone, remember what I told you when we were in that pipe?"I soothed, "You will never [sob] let [sob] anyone hurt me."She sobbed as she cuddled deeper into my chest, it took about 15 minutes for her to calm down fully, and that is mainly because she fell asleep, I moved her from my arms unto her bed, grabbing the blanket that had somehow ended up on the floor, and covering her up, and watched her for a second as she snuggled her blanket.

I got up from my position and turned towards the others, "I am so sorry for everything that has happened."I apologized , they nodded, Master Plo and Master Ti went into the kitchen to make tea since the one Obi-Wan had made has been left out for almost an hour.

Shaak.

The pain I feel knowing that someone had touched my daughter like that is almost unbearable, I can't even imagine what she must be going through right now, the feeling that someone ignored her consent and touched her, if I ever see him he is going to wish he was never born, although he probably wishes that after Skywalker "talked" to him.

"Shaak, Shaak? Are you ignoring me or did you just blank out?"Plo asked breaking me out of my thoughts, "Sorry, what were you asking me?"I asked, looking at him, "What tea do you want?"Plo asked, "The airy field [Not very creative I know]."I said, he nodded and began making it, I went back to staring at the wall.

"You can't be there for Lil'Soka if you are too busy being angry over what has happened."Plo said as he leaned against the counter next to me, "What do you want me to be? She was grouped by someone who was supposed to be helping her."I said, "I know, she has always been like our daughter and I will admit I want nothing more then to beat that idiot until he is dead but I understand Lil'Soka needs me more and that I have to be there for her in her hardest times, you have to make that decision yourself."Plo said, I took a deep breath and then turned to start making some honey cakes.

"I will always be there for her, but I have to get justice for her, I will put aside my need to help her but I will not do that forever."I said, he nodded as he went back to preparing the tea.

Caleb/Kanan.

Master Billaba was gently combing through my hair, since I can never properly take care of it when several clones came in, Master Billaba quickly pulled me close to her chest.

"What is the meaning of this?"She demanded, "General Billaba, we have orders to get a statement from Commander Dume and to bring him to the halls of healing due to one of the therapists grouping one of the girls, Commander Tano, and according to records, he was the therapist of Commander Dume's PTSD and we know for a fact that he has at least tried to touch him."One of them said, I recognized him as Captain Lock, he served under Master Koth, the only I recognize him is that a couple months ago, me, Master Billaba and Master Koth went on a mission together.

I felt Master Billaba's grip tighten on me, "Wherever he goes, I go."She said firmly, they nodded, "Do you want us to get General Windu?"Another clone asked, I recognized him from our own legion, his name is Skeet.

Master Billaba nodded, as we were led out and to the halls of healing, Master Billaba had picked me up and was not letting me walk on my own, I saw several others, including Mia, Lacy Chase [Aquar, turquoise scalded skin,headtails {Similar to twi'lek, but they wrap around the head, not dangle} and purple eyes] Wyatt Fod [Human, Brown hair, darker skin and blue eyes] and Blin Chett [Blubreen, Purple and light pink mix skin, orange eyes and red hair] being carried by their own masters.

I knew right then that we were screwed, although I don't blame Ahsoka for breaking, if what they say is true.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka.  
I was taken from my querters to the halls of healing, despite the fact that there is a healer in my room, and I didn’t want to let go of Ploplo, so he had to go with me, when we got there, I saw several Master, Knights, Padawans and Younglings in here, all from those stupid sessions.

One of the medics tried to take me from Ploplo but stopped when I started screaming, “Okay, Okay, I’ll exaimn you on him, geez.” He said as he begun to check me out from the safty of Ploplo’s arms.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Mace.  
I and Depa were in the Halls of healing waiting for news on Caleb, which we have heard nothing about, Depa was snuggled deeply in my arms, she has stopped crying a few minutes ago, but she was still very upset, and I was too.

“General Billaba and General Windu, you can see him now.”A clone medic said, Depa popped up immeditlly and was in the room the moment he said see.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m a day late and it’s short, I promise, I’m working on it, give me ideas.


	9. Giving birth

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Anakin/Vader.  
I entered mine and Padme’s apartment to see her sitting on the couch with a datapad, hard at work with whatever she was doing, when she saw me, she glared and set it aside, “Anakin.”She said coldly as she got up, putting her hands on her very pregnant stomach, “Angel, how are you?” I asked smiling gently ignoring her glare and tone, “Don’t call me Angel, you lost that right when you turned to the dark side.”Padme replied completely ignoring the question, I sighed before taking a step closer to her, “Everything I did, I did to end the war, to protect the Jedi, to protect Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and most improantaly you, Angel, I can’t live without my brother, sister, my wife and my children, just as I know Ahsoka can’t live without Master Plo or Master Ti, as Master Billaba can’t live without her Padawan, as so many Jedi do have attachments, they just don’t express it.”I said with a gentle tone, resting my hand against her stomach, feeling the tiny life form inside, she flinched away from me, “I would have rather have died then know that the sweet little boy I knew on Tatooine as become a cold-hearted killer, who forces innocent people to be in prison to ‘protect them.’”Padme said, when we both heard a splatter of water hit the floor, we both glance down to see a puddle of water underneath Padme, her water broke.

I grab her, cradling her before I rush to the nearest med bay, where she was taken into a room, with me soon being allowed to enter, she had started screaming in pain at this point, I rush to her side, “It’ll be okay Padme, our child is finally here.”I said reassuringly, she glared at me but pushed nonetheless when the droid told her to, soon I heard the cries of a baby, “It’s a girl.”The droid said as it handed me the tiny baby, I smiled, “Leia.”Padme said smiling for the first time since the rise of the empire, she suddenly gasped in pain, “There seem to be more children.”The droid said returning to its position at the end of the bed.

“It’s a boy.”It said handing the baby to Padme, “Luke.”I muttered, as the droid once again returned to its positon, a few more mintues and another baby’s cries, “Luria.”She said as the child was yet again handed the baby to me.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Time passes.  
Padme and the triplets were let out of the medbay quickly under the strict orders to rest, in other words, I am in charge of the feedings, “Go get Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, they will want to see them.”Padme said as she sat Leia down in the bassinet, I nodded as I contacted the temple security telling them to bring Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to Padme’s apartment.

It was less than 20 minutes passed before they arrived, their hands were in force blocking binders, Obi-Wan looked irritated, and Ahsoka looked like she was having a panic attack, which I knew to be because of the binders, she must be thinking of her trial, this set me off, ‘GET THOSE THINGS OFF OF THEM!” I yelled as I used the force to crush the binders, Ahsoka instantly ran to me, fisting her hands in my robes, Obi-Wan just walked over to Padme to help with the triplets.  
The clones quickly left, I turned my focus to calm Ahsoka down, it took maybe 5 minutes before she caught her breath, “There you are Snips, wanna meet your little siblings?”I asked stroking her lekku, she nodded but not speaking, I helped her over to where they were, she smiled down at them, “Their so beautiful.”She cooed gently stroking Luria’s face.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Luria as I have a theory that due to the stress Padme went through as a member of the Senate and Anakin’s fall, the triplet died and Padme died before her stillborn child could be discovered and given birth, which is why she looked so pregnant during her funeral, this is most likely untrue but still interesting to think about.
> 
> Again give me ideas and suggestions, I love hearing what my fans have to say.


	10. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine threatens the Skywalkers, the ending is near, but what is Anakin's plan?

__

Palpatine.

‘I called for Anakin several hours ago and he still isn’t here, where is that ungrateful boy? I could have his precious family killed in seconds and he still disrespects me like this.’ I thought   as I walked [More like stomped] to the Skywalkers apartment, my anger intensified at the scene that greeted me, there was Anakin with Kenobi, Tano, Amidala, and 3 infants being all happy, I started chocking Tano, this immediately got Anakin’s attention, _ “Let her go.” _ He growled at me, _ “I summoned you over hours ago and instead of answering you're here with your pathetic family, if this ever happens again I will kill each and every single one of them.” _ I growled back releasing Tano, who gasped for air as Kenobi ran towards her, after handing off one of the infants to their mother, _ “What do you want?” _ He asked still glaring at me but calmed down knowing I wasn’t going to kill Tano… yet, _ “There is a problem on Ryloth, I am sending you there, I sent you the briefing so I will not repeat it.” _ I said sending lightning at him when I noticed that he hadn’t bowed to me, he screamed in pain which frightened his children, who screamed as well, _ “I expect you at the hanger within the hour.” _ I said before leaving the idiot.

Anakin.

I collected my bearings before turning back to my family, I noticed Ahsoka was crying, still clutching at her throat, Obi-Wan was doing his best to calm the poor girl, _  “I want Ploplo.” _ She cried I sighed softly as I made my way to my sister/daughter, _ “I’ll take you back in a moment little one.” _ I told her as I grabbed a blanket from the sofa directly behind her, putting it on her shoulders before turning to my wife and my newborn children, _ “Pack what you need, I don’t trust him not to try anything while I’m gone or even while I’m here.” _ I told her taking Luke from her so that she could pack, she nodded before running off to pack, Obi-Wan was still trying to help Ahsoka calm down, I walked back over, _ “ Shh…” _ I soothed as I stroked her lekku.

_  
It wasn’t long after that Padme returned with 3 diaper bags and 2 suitcases,  _ “Soka, you're going to have to walk I need to help with the triplets.” _ Obi-Wan whispered to her, she whimpered but got up anyway, _ “There’s my brave girl.” _ I praised her, smiling gently at her as we finally left the apartment, heading quickly to the Temple where the clones met us and took them back to my apartment, I kissed Ahsoka, Luke, Leia, and Luria on the forehead, gave Obi-Wan a hug and kissed Padme goodbye, _ “Anakin…” _ Obi-Wan said as I began to walk away,  _ “yes?” _ I asked turning around to face him,  _  “I may not agree with what you have done, but that doesn’t change the fact you’re my brother, so do me a favor, stay alive.” _ Obi-Wan said, _ “I’ll try.” _ I said smiling at him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and the delay, my sister had medical issues.
> 
> Preview: Anakin goes on his mission, Padme and the triplets try to adjust to Temple life, we see what the public thinks of this new Order.


	11. Announcement

I regret to inform you that my mind has gone completely blank on these stories [ Fallen Heroes, Ahsoka’s secret, Macy Jalarod, and Co-parenting] so I have decided to focus on one story at a time, I will finish The regret I will always feel (or will I) which should only be a couple more chapters, maybe 3-6 more, I’ll update weekly on that.

Again, I’m so sorry, I’ll finish them all I promise.


End file.
